coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6642 (16th September 2007)
Plot Tyrone is still on his quest to expose Paul as the scoundrel he believes him to be. Roy and Hayley are barely communicating. Hayley tells Roy she wants some support but Roy won't compromise his principles. Darryl shows David a bag of ecstasy tablets he's hiding for his friend Stig. David offers to hide them for him so that Jerry doesn't find them. Carla and Rosie are working over the weekend. Potential customer Tony Gordon arrives to have a chat with Carla. Rosie wonders if Carla fancies him. It's Sean's birthday and he's delighted when Marcus asks him out on a date. The date is perfect and Marcus is everything Sean hoped he would be. After the meal at Valandro's they head to the Rovers and Marcus is impressed by how popular Sean is. As he leaves at the end of the night, Sean tells everyone this has been his best birthday ever. Tyrone leaves a letter addressed to Jack and Vera on the mantelpiece to try and catch Paul out. Paul pockets the letter. Tyrone thinks he's now got the evidence to prove Paul is up to no good. Molly thinks it is all going to backfire. Sally is worried about Rosie giving up her education. Becky tries to talk to Roy about Hayley. Roy doesn't appreciate Becky's interference. Darryl gives David the bag of ecstasy tablets to hide.Becky finds Hayley outside Christian's shop. She tells Becky she was stupid to lie. Tyrone confronts Paul in front of Jack. Paul shows them the letter he took off the mantelpiece and it was a confirmation of a chair Paul had bought for Jack and Vera as a surprise. Tyrone is left ashamed and embarrassed. David looks for somewhere to hide the drugs. Paul tells Tyrone to get out of the Duckworths' house, it's his home and his family. Tyrone has been completely and utterly outplayed. Cast Regular cast *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Molly Compton - Vicky Binns *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Paul Clayton - Tom Hudson *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Carla Connor - Alison King *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Tony Gordon - Gray O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Darryl Morton - Jonathan Dixon *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Betty Williams - Betty Driver Guest cast *Christian Gatley - Andrew Turner *Stig - John Catterall Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and yards *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Garden *8 Coronation Street - Garden *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, hallway and yard *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *16a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's *Unnamed street in Manchester Notes *First appearance of Tony Gordon. *This was an hour-long episode transmitted at 7.00pm. Due to the Rugby World Cup, the episode due to be transmitted on Friday 14th September was moved to the Sunday, broadcast along with the usual episode for that evening. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Roy can't bear to play along with Hayley's lies and ends up making Christian unwelcome at the cafe; a suspicious Tyrone sets a trap for Paul; Sean celebrates his birthday in style with Marcus; David offers to look after a stash of drugs for Darryl; and Carla lands an unexpected admirer. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,150,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2007 episodes Category:Extended episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns